Akihiko Hayashi
Akihiko Hayashi(あきひこ はやし Hayashi Akihiko) is one of the main cures in Soul Pretty Cure. She is one of the most friendliest faces in town and is reliable, whatever the circumstances may be. Her alter ego is Cure Life(キュアライフ Kyua Raifu), which adds onto everything she does. She might be pushing herself too hard, but her catchphrase is "No regrets!" (後悔はありません！ Kōkai wa arimasen!), which shows she doesn't care about how much she works, she doesn't regret a thing. Personality Aki is a smart, reliable, kind girl who is actually known for rejecting schools that try to take her just for her brilliance. If she entered the "World's Greatest Friend" competition, she would surely win. She does her best to bring happiness to those around her, and supports them in their daily life. She can get depressed or disappointed at times, but she attempts to hide it under a smile, which fools even her closest friends. The hard part is not being 100% honest with those close to her. Appearance Aki has light blond hair that she wears in a ponytail, yellow eyes, and usually wears a yellow turtleneck sweater with a dark gold-colored skirt above black shorts. On top of all that, she wears a beige-colored trench coat. She also wears white over-the-knee socks and black knee-high boots. She lets her bangs loose most of the time, but when going to formal events, she pins them up with a single hair clip. As Cure Life, her hair twirls itself into a braid and becomes an even lighter blond. Her bangs are curled upward into a fabulous style and is braided around her head. She has a blue-gray top that has flowing yellow short sleeves, a ruffle skirt that goes further down in the back, navy blue knee-high socks, and knee-high yellow boots. Her accessories include navy blue star earrings, a thin yellow choker, a navy blue jewel sash, and contour lined, fingerless gloves. History Relationships *Kazuna Morioto - Her best friend who is Cure Protection. *Rini - A Neko Fairy from the kingdom of the Precure who gave Aki the power to transform. At first, Aki wasn't that sure about it, but she did just fine. *Gin Akiyama - A famous singer who is Cure Free. She's a bit stubborn, but at least she accepted being a Precure. Once, Aki mistook her for someone else and Gin got mad. *Princess Masumi Sachiko - The princess of the fallen Precure kingdom. She was very good friends with Aki and the Soul Precure 100 years ago. Cure Life Cure Life is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aki. With her Cure Key; to transform she says "Cure Key, Open My Heart!" until she gets her transformation upgrade. Then she says, "Cure Key, Unlock My Soul!". All of the Cures' transformation quotes are from the following: *''Pretty Cure Transformation!'' *''Cure Key, Open My Heart!'' *''Reveal the truth,'' *''Unlock my soul,'' *''And activate my transformation!'' Aki finds out about the Precure through a newspaper and then has a dream of what happened 100 years ago. She then met Rini, and later, saw Cure Protection in trouble. With her strong desire to help, Rini instantly knew her suspicion was confirmed, and Aki was the Yellow Cure of 100 years ago, Cure Life. Attacks Cure Life gains more attacks as the series goes on, but right now, she has only the following: Finisher(s) New World Happiness '''- Is Cure Life's starter attack. She jumps in the air and spreads joy, making the Destructo want to join in on the fun. This attack purifies Destructos. '''High Five Dual Attack - Is a team attack that she performs with Cure Protection. The two high five and shoot a beam that can purify an enemy together. Etymology Akihiko: '''means "bright". '''Aki: means "autumn". Hayashi: means "forest". Together that means "bright autumn forest". Songs Trivia * Aki's name in the English dub is Abigail Woods. * Aki's Zodiac Sign is Virgo. * Aki's Blood Type is O. * Cure Life is the first Cure to wear her hair in a single braid. Gallery Aki Hayashi.png Aki Hayashi - Cure Life.png Cure Life pose (O)2.png IMG E0846.JPG Cure Life.png Polls On a scale of 1 to 10, how do you rate Aki? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 If Aki wasn't a Yellow Cure, which color would she be? Pink Red Blue Green Purple I dunno... She shouldn't even be a cure! Thanks for voting! Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Soul Pretty Cure Category:Soul Pretty Cure characters Category:Lead Characters Category:Cures